BlizzardMan.EXE
BlizzardMan.EXE is a snow themed Darkloid that works for Dr. Regal in Mega Man Battle Network 5. His body is shaped like a snow ball; his head is obscured by his snow hat but his eyes are visible, and he wears skis all the time. He commonly adds the word, "WHOOSH", before or after phrases. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 BlizzardMan appears as the first bad guy, created by Dr. Regal. He is the boss in the first Liberation Mission, in ACDC Area 3. MegaMan and ProtoMan/Colonel (who depends on the game's version) later liberate the area and delete him. Later on, when MegaMan finds the cyber dog Gow in the Vision Burst of Oran Island, Gow is trapped in a snowball, and BlizzardMan appears, saying that even though he was deleted, he, like the rest of the Darkloids, can keep regenerating as long as there is Dark Power. He then takes off with Gow to Dr. Regal, because Gow contains an essential program for Regal’s plan. BlizzardMan appears with the rest of the revived Darkloids in Nebula's headquarters, as the boss in FactoryComp1, when Team ProtoMan/Team Colonel attack the base. His area is attacked by MegaMan and MagnetMan/KnightMan, and MegaMan eventually reaches and confronts him. BlizzardMan is defeated again, but he opens a vortex to the Dark Galaxy in an attempt to trap MegaMan within. The vortex's pull prevented MegaMan from jacking out, so MagnetMan/KnightMan comes and blocks the vortex for him. MegaMan jacks-out, but his teammate isn’t as lucky. Later, in the SoulServer, BlizzardMan and the Darkloids are revived yet again and seek revenge on MegaMan. However, MegaMan’s captured teammates appear from the dark vortex and stop the Darkloids. BlizzardMan is left free, but MegaMan’s kidnapped friends from ACDC Town also appear and stop him. It’s not revealed what happens to the Darkloids, but it’s safe to assume that they were all deleted for good. BlizzardMan reappears along with the rest of the Darkloids in the game's post-story. He takes part in the last Liberation mission, in NebulaArea5, fighting alongside CosmoMan in the same area. The Team liberates the area, and they’re both deleted. Anime History Rockman.EXE Stream BlizzardMan appears as a Darkloid under Dark MegaMan.EXE's leadership. After his debut, he and CloudMan go off to destroy Lan and MegaMan who are attending Yai's birthday party. Combined with Fyrefox's fireworks, CF MegaMan is able to delete BlizzardMan, with CloudMan managing to escape. Rockman.EXE Beast He reappears in ''Beast as Zoanoroid BlizzardMan under Gregar's command attacking Dex, but is interrupted by Dusk. Locations *BlizzardMan can be fought for the first time in ACDCArea3, during the first liberation mission. The player can fight him any time by repeating the mission, but there isn’t dialogue once he’s defeated. *BlizzardManα can be fought only once at the end of FactoryComp1. *BlizzardManβ has two locations. He can be found in NebulaArea5 in the last Liberation Mission, although he plays the role of a mini-boss there. He can be fought repeatedly. He can also be battled only once as ghost data in the first dead end to the left of ACDCArea3 after finishing the first Liberation Mission. *BlizzardManΩ can be found as ghost data in a random encounter in ACDCArea3 after beating the previous version of the ghost data and jacking-out. Abilities *'Snow Rolling:' BlizzardMan rolls a snowball down the row. The snowballs can be destroyed. *'Blizzard Breath:' BlizzardMan moves to the front of his row and breathes down two panels, turning them into ice panels. *'Rolling Slider:' BlizzardMan rolls down the player's row. Then, snow will fall into the player's area, obstructing movement. The snow can be destroyed, and later versions will have him roll at the player twice before dropping the snow. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Progress PET Gallery Blizzardman concept art.png| Concept art of BlizzardMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Darkloid Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis